


【J轩】一分钟稀客一分钟色诱

by Yu_wz



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩】一分钟稀客一分钟色诱

一分钟稀客一分钟色诱（Jack×陈廷轩）

走廊里，脚步声和水声不断回响，两个男人交缠着摸向房间，红头发的男人把面前黑色头发的男人搂在怀里，手在他的皮衣口袋里掏出房卡轻轻一刷，身后的门便被撞开，红发男人转了个身把黑发的男人抵在门上疯狂地亲吻，黑发男人把手指插入红发男人的发间，抬头承受着男人的吻。

他们是在酒吧遇见的。

没任务出的日子实在无聊，Jack拐到了酒吧来，一进门便开始环顾四周，寻找今夜猎艳的目标。他长得很帅气，刚一进门就受到了众多MB和MG的目光，他们争先恐后地往Jack身边涌，Jack皱了皱眉推开了他们。他向来不喜欢MB和MG，因为他嫌脏。

转了一圈也没发现什么感兴趣的猎物，Jack穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，目光不经意地扫过中间的舞台，只这一眼，就被台上穿着一身黑色皮衣皮裤跳着钢管舞的男孩子给吸引了。

纤细的腰肢靠在钢管上扭动，Jack看着被紧身皮裤包紧的屁股，舔了舔嘴唇。腿也很长，可以搭在肩膀上，用面对面的姿势进入他，看他在自己身下喘息呻吟的模样；腰很细，柔软度很好，可以用手掐着他的腰狠狠顶弄他，他应该会忍不住弓起腰，拱成一个弧形……光是想想，Jack就觉得他下面硬得发疼。

一曲结束，他抬起头来，恰巧与舞台上的陈廷轩对视。陈廷轩上下打量了他一下，随即勾起一个邪魅的笑容，借着不停闪烁的霓虹灯，Jack看清了陈廷轩的口型：“电梯口。”

猎物上钩了。

Jack勾了勾唇角，心情愉悦地向电梯口走去，接到了化着妖艳妆容的陈廷轩，掐着他的下巴就狠狠地吻了上去。

“陈廷轩。”

分开的时候陈廷轩贴着他的嘴唇轻声开口，其中的意味很是明显。

“Jack。”

Jack从容地报上自己的名字，从电梯里开始就圈着陈廷轩吻，一路进到了房间里。

陈廷轩把Jack推到沙发上，跪在他身上急促地喘息。皮裤很紧，紧到勾勒出陈廷轩半硬的器物的形状，他俯下身子趴在Jack的身上，用半硬的某处磨蹭着身下男人同样硬起的部位，还在Jack的耳边低低地喘息：“啊……嗯……”

Jack轻哼了一声，手指插入陈廷轩的发间，声音染上情欲：“乖，帮我把扣子解开。”

陈廷轩抬头看了一眼Jack，舔了舔贝齿后低下头去用牙齿把衬衫的第一颗扣子咬开，接着是第二颗，第三颗……男人健壮的身躯暴露在眼前，陈廷轩吞了吞口水，有些急不可耐地扒下了Jack的皮衣和衬衫。

他的手在Jack的裤头游走，把纽扣解开后对着那道拉链却犯了难，陈廷轩从沙发上下去，跪在Jack的腿间隔着两层布料舔舐着硬起的性器，接着用牙齿咬住拉链缓缓往下拉，过程中还抬起头来看向Jack。化着妖媚眼妆的陈廷轩很是性感，眼尾微红更是让人产生了想要欺负他的冲动，Jack的呼吸有些不稳，陈廷轩可以感受到被内裤包裹着的那物又硬了一分。

把裤子扯下来，陈廷轩终于隔着内裤舔上了Jack硕大的性器。内裤上充满了男性气味，Jack像是不满足于这样的服务，把内裤一把扯下来，性器便迫不及待地跳了出来，险些打在了陈廷轩的脸上。近距离地观察男人的性器让陈廷轩忍不住吞了吞口水，一想到一会儿这根粗壮的性器就要插在他的体内，陈廷轩就有些难耐地扭了扭腰。

他张嘴把Jack的性器含进嘴里，手也抚慰着没能含进去的地方，还不忘揉搓下方的两颗小球。Jack喘息着，享受着陈廷轩的服务，温暖而又湿润的口腔让Jack忍不住将双手都插进陈廷轩的发间，性器在他的嘴里抽插着，几次深喉下来，陈廷轩就有些受不住了。

陈廷轩吐出Jack的性器，在他面前褪掉了皮衣，用下半身蹭了蹭Jack：“Jack……帮我。”

Jack轻笑了一声，把人抱到床上后粗暴地拉下他的皮裤和内裤，直接把陈廷轩的性器纳入口中。陈廷轩爽得头皮发麻，不住地在Jack身下呻吟，房间里充满了呻吟声和喘息声，好不旖旎。

“啊…哈嗯…”

Jack的抚慰太有技巧，陈廷轩闷哼一声，在Jack的嘴里泄了出来。Jack直接把他的东西吞了下去，陈廷轩看了一眼Jack，双腿缠上那人精壮的腰身，眼神清纯而又无辜，嘴里说出的话却让人兽性大发：“求你…操我…”

Jack轻笑一声，拿过床头的润滑剂打开，挤了一些在手上后就往陈廷轩的身后探，那儿不需怎么扩张已经湿软一片，Jack一边往肠道内探索，一边忍不住道：“宝贝，这样就让你出水了？”

陈廷轩搂着Jack的脖子和他接吻，对自己因为这个男人的挑逗而湿了一片的事实并不感到羞耻，反而在他身下扭了扭腰：“那就直接进来干我。”

“你真是找死。”

Jack低骂了一声。他把手指抽出来，扶着自己傲人的性器抵在湿哒哒的穴口，轻轻一顶便轻易没入，进入的那一刻，两人都发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。Jack等陈廷轩适应了一小会儿后，便开始慢慢抽动起来。

“嗯……啊、好大……”

陈廷轩呻吟着，双腿环紧了Jack的腰，让性器进入得更深几分。面对面的姿势让Jack可以清楚地看见陈廷轩躺在他身下被他干得欲仙欲死的表情，陈廷轩张着嫩红的小嘴，脸上写满了情欲，于是Jack便又硬了几分。

Jack掐住陈廷轩的腰，事实证明陈廷轩的腰肢不仅又细又软，而且很容易留下痕迹。他不过是掐得稍微大力了一分，嫩白的肌肤上就立刻出现了泛红的指印，Jack把自己抽出来，又狠狠地顶进去，陈廷轩的身子往后退了退，试图吸住更多。

“哈啊……再深一点……”

Jack的性器在他的体内抽插，陈廷轩忍不住附上一只手在自己的肚子上，像是在感受插在他体内那根的长度似的。他不满地要求Jack干得更深一点，下一秒龟头就狠狠地擦过那一小块软肉，陈廷轩爽得头皮发麻，呻吟愈发大声。

“啊啊…就是那里、哈……Jack…Jack…”

陈廷轩忍不住喊那人的名字，Jack观察着他的反应，一边顶弄一边道：“骚货。”

“嗯…我是骚货…再深一点、哈啊……不够…”

Jack把陈廷轩的腿从腰间拿下来，握住陈廷轩的脚踝，身子往前倾了倾压住他，这个姿势可以进入得更深，Jack冲撞的速度越来越快，每一次都顶在那一小块软肉上，陈廷轩拉住了Jack的手。

“你摸摸我……好难受…”

他用一种楚楚可怜的眼神看向Jack，嘴里说的却是下流的话语。然而Jack很吃这一套，他咬了咬陈廷轩的耳垂，声音低沉而有磁性：“求我。”

“呜…求你、摸摸我……”

“叫点好听的求我。”

“哥哥……你摸摸我…”

Jack狡黠一笑，把手往前伸握住了陈廷轩的硬挺撸动了起来，陈廷轩的呻吟声像是小猫叫一样，甜得发腻。

“哈啊……”Jack忍不住在陈廷轩的耳边喘息，声音里尽是情欲，“宝贝，你好紧。”

陈廷轩轻声呻吟了一声，前后夹击的快感让他有些头晕。但这依旧遮挡不住他的妖媚，他故意压低了声音，问道：“那你喜欢吗？”

真是妖精。

Jack在心里暗骂了一声，侧过头去吻住陈廷轩的唇，手上的动作没停，把陈廷轩的呻吟和喘息声都吞进肚子里，咬着唇瓣吮吸了好一会儿才松开他。

“喜欢。”

陈廷轩笑弯了眼，呻吟声更加放荡，Jack手上的速度也越来越快，他尖叫一声泄在了Jack的手里，Jack把精液抹在他的身上，一边顶弄一边舔舐着白嫩肌肤上的精液，陈廷轩的身子很敏感，被他这样一舔就忍不住弓起了腰，把身子往前送。

他喘息着撑起身子去咬Jack的耳朵，语气里带着调笑：“嗯啊…哥哥…再用力点操我……”

“再快一点…好棒…好大……”

陈廷轩全身泛着粉红色，身下的小穴紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，Jack抽送的速度越来越快，每一下都没入更深的地方，数十下的抽插后顶着陈廷轩的敏感点射了出来。陈廷轩被滚烫的浓精烫得身子一抖，Jack抱着他喘息了一会儿后便退了出去，后穴没了堵塞的物体，精液缓缓从穴口流出，整个画面好不淫靡。

陈廷轩用力睁了睁因高潮而失神的双目，Jack的性器一拔出，后穴的空虚感就又涌了上来，他往身下探去，用手指沾了些Jack的精液后伸至嘴边，伸出粉嫩的小舌舔舐着手指上的精液，他一边舔着一边去看Jack，声音带着哭腔：“呜……哥哥，还想要……不够……”

Jack的眼神一下子变得狠厉起来，他掐住陈廷轩的腰翻了个身让他跪着，再度硬起的性器在穴口磨蹭，陈廷轩已经迫不及待地把手伸到身后握住Jack的硬挺，试图往自己的穴内捅。精液还沾在穴口，Jack的眼神暗了暗，掐住陈廷轩的腰就顶了进去。

后入能让性器进入得更深，借着原本精液的润滑，小穴很轻易地就容纳了Jack粗大的性器，陈廷轩甚至能感受到那性器上青筋一下又一下用力的跳动。

“哈啊……”

陈廷轩扶着床头，忍不住发出一声轻喘。Jack的性器太大了，这个姿势又进入得很深，方才他一捅，陈廷轩蓦地产生了一种性器捅进自己肠道里的错觉。Jack没急着动，他想多欣赏一下陈廷轩被自己的性器勾得欲仙欲死的模样。

性器捅进来后就没有动作了，陈廷轩不满地扭了扭腰，扶着床头开始自己缓缓动作起来，穴肉紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，Jack低下头只能看见自己的性器随着陈廷轩的动作在他的体内不断进进出出，嫩红的穴口和紫黑的粗大形成鲜明的对比，Jack深吸了一口气，手握住陈廷轩的腰翻身躺在床上，而后又把陈廷轩翻了个身，原本是跪在床上的姿势，一阵天翻地转后，陈廷轩就坐在了Jack的身上。

“嗯啊……”

性器被动作带动，龟头狠狠地碾过那一小块软肉，陈廷轩腰一软，差点就要倒在Jack的身上。Jack坐起身来把他圈在怀里，亲了亲他布满水汽的眼睛，沉声道：“想要就自己动。”

“嗯……”陈廷轩上下动作着，屁股与沉重的囊袋碰撞，他的手环着Jack的脖子，靠在Jack的肩膀上，在他的耳边不停地喘息着。两人身上的汗水黏糊糊地混在一起，陈廷轩一边往下坐，一边收缩着后穴，寻求更多的刺激。

“嘶……”

Jack倒抽了一口冷气，不得不说陈廷轩真的很会吸，Jack索性翻了个身把他压回身下，按着他的腰就开始疯狂抽送起来。

“啊啊……慢点、不……再快点…好舒服……嗯…”

陈廷轩最初没反应过来，在他身下哭哭唧唧地求他慢点，尝到了甜头后又开始求着他快一点，Jack一边顶弄一边问：“要快还是要慢？嗯？”

“呜……快一点、哥哥…再用力一点操我…”

陈廷轩的手攀在Jack的后背上，此时此刻被快感冲昏了头的他不自觉地收紧了手，稍长的指甲在Jack的后背上留下一道道痕迹，Jack俯下身子在陈廷轩的脖颈上吮吸着，一边想象着明天就会出现在后背上的红色抓痕的样子。

房间里呻吟声和喘息声交织着，昏黄的小夜灯发出微弱的灯光，天花板上映出床上交缠着的两个身影，混乱之间只听见陈廷轩的一声声叫唤。

“呜唔、那里……用力一点…啊…再快点……”

“你就这么喜欢被男人操？”

Jack皱了皱眉，语气中略带着些怒气，他侧头咬上陈廷轩的锁骨，稍微用了点力，陈廷轩就皱起了眉头，呻吟声像小猫挠痒似的勾得Jack心痒。

“啊…喜、喜欢…被你操…哈啊…哥哥…求你…再用力点……”

Jack越发用力地碾过那一小块软肉，陈廷轩分明已经被操到哭出声来了，却仍是夹紧了Jack的腰，性器颤颤巍巍地射出精液，糊在Jack的腹肌上，陈廷轩撑起身子去吻Jack的脖子，在他的脖子上留下自己的印记。

陈廷轩只觉得自己的肚子很涨，也许是因为方才被Jack灌满了精液，但他仍是觉得不够，感觉到Jack要退出的意思，赶紧开口道：“呜…哥哥…不要出去……”

“会肚子疼。”

“没关系……嗯啊、求你…灌坏我…”

再忍下去还是男人吗？Jack发狠似的吻上陈廷轩的唇，牙齿在唇瓣上咬了一口，抵着陈廷轩的敏感点射了出来。

后穴被精液灌满，陈廷轩很是满足，他享受着高潮，双目无神地看着天花板，听着身上男人的喘息声，疲软的性器搭在一边显得有些可怜，前端还有些发红。过了好一会儿，Jack才从他的身体里退了出去，更多的精液顺着他的动作流了出去，陈廷轩翻身下床往浴室走，精液顺着穴口流到腿间，Jack在他身后看着，觉得有些口干舌燥。

他上前几步拉住了陈廷轩，把人扯进浴室里再压到墙上，不管不顾地再次闯了进去。陈廷轩很是顺从，张开了腿方便他动作。

“没吃饱，再要几次吧。”

“把我肏坏都没问题。”

FIN.


End file.
